1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image frame interpolation apparatus, display apparatus, and control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image frame interpolation apparatus and display apparatus configured to perform image frame interpolation using the ME/MC-based FRC technology, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame rate control (FRC) technology is being widely used in order to resolve motion blurring that occurs in hold-type displays such as LCDs, and problems caused by low frame rates such as motion judders that occur in 24 Hz film images. In a case where the frame rate of an original video is 24 Hz or 60 Hz, it is possible to convert the frame rate into 120 Hz or 240 Hz by interpolating between the frames of the original video with the FRC technology and generating an interpolation frame.
However, as resolutions of digital TVs (DTVs) rapidly increase from full HD (FHD) to 4K, and further to 8K, in order to support this increase in resolution, the size of FRC chips is also increasing, which is a problem. Thus, it is becoming increasingly difficult to implement such chips due to problems of power consumption and generation of heat caused by the increased size of the FRC chips. Therefore, there is a need for a way to reduce the size of FRC chips.